kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenomorph
Xenomorphs 'are antagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½. They serve as bosses and spawned enemies in the Space of Alien Hunters.' Role Xenomorphs are intelligent, parasitic creatures that require other organisms to breed. They live in ant-like hives and have acid for blood, making them very hard to defeat. Since they are animals, they are not considered "evil" in any sense and have no alliance with the Heartless. Thus, they can be considered neutral instead of antagonists. However, they are still very dangerous creatures. Maleficent, Pete, Hades, Nilmax and Xerruy frequently attempt to use the Xenomorphs in their schemes. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy encounter Xenomorphs in various worlds. Third visit Along with Alexa Woods, Sora and his friends encounter a mish mash of monsters inside an abandoned pyramid rife with Heartless, Predators and Xenomorphs. Maleficent tries to turn the Queen into a Heartless and, controlling her with the forces of darkness, has her attack the party. Ultimately, her plan fails. Fourth visit A Predator called Wolf is tasked to wipe out a Xenomorph infestation in this world. Nilmax and Xerruy attempt to turn Wolf into a Heartless. Later, they show interest in the Predalien that shows up. Eighth visit TBA Ninth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy board a large spaceship where they encounter a single Xenomorph terrorizing its passengers. Pete teams up with the scheming crew member Ash, who wants to exploit the Xenomorph and the Heartless for the Weapons Division of the company they are working for, Weyland-Yutani. Together with Ellen Ripley, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat Ash and the Xenomorph, thwarting Pete's schemes. Tenth visit In an abandoned colony, Sora, Donald and Goofy are reunited with Ripley who is fighting an entire hive of Xenomorphs along with a squad of elite soldiers. Maleficent once again sets her sights on the Queen, which is defeated by Sora and Ripley in a titanic boss battle. Eleventh visit Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ripley fight a fast moving Xenomorph called "Runner" in a bleak prison facility. Hades attempts to utilize the forces of darkness to turn it into a Heartless, but his plan is foiled. Twelfth visit Sora, Donald and Goofy meet a cloned Ripley aboard a research ship overrun with Xenomorphs. Together with Ripley and a band of smugglers, they fight the evil Dr. Wren who, with the help of Nilmax and Xerruy, is exploiting the powers of darkness to control the Xenomorphs. They also fight a hideous Xenomorph/human hybrid, the Newborn. Xenomorph Warrior This is the most common form of Xenomorph. It appears as both a spawned enemy and as a boss. Role Regular Xenomorphs are usually tasked with protecting the hive and gathering hosts. As a Boss Xenomorphs are very tough bosses, mixing the speed of Sabor with the power of Cloud. They attack with devastating claw combos which can take away a lot of HP with several successive hits. When Sora is close but just out of reach of their claw attacks, they'll swing their serrated tails or do a tail stabbing combo. Their tails end in a toxic stinger; getting hit by this attack results in a portion of Sora's HP slowly draining (similar to the Black Fungus from ''Kingdom Hearts). When Sora is even farther away, they'll spit acid, which, just like their toxin, will slowly drain HP. Occasionally, Xenomorphs will rapidly lunge at Sora in a manner similar to Sabor. This is their second most powerful attack which must be avoided at all costs. Their single most dangerous attack is Head Bite. The Xenomorph will grab Sora, lift him into the air, and strike him in the head with its secondary jaws. The reaction command Tongue Block can avoid this - Sora will have the Keyblade spawn between his head and the striking Xenomorph jaws, reflecting the attack. All Xenomorph types are weak against Fire magic. Non-boss level spawned Xenomorphs will have all the above attacks, but simplified and much weaker. The Queen Role The Queen is the leader of the Xenomorph Hive, laying eggs like a factory machine and commanding the other Xenomorphs. In various encounters, Maleficent, Nilmax and Xerruy attempted to turn it into a Heartless to suit their own evil ends. As a Boss The Queen is slower but much stronger than other Xenomorphs. She has most regular Alien attacks, except the acid spit. In addition, she'll occasionally charge across the battlefield, using her huge head as a battering ram. Facehugger Role Facehuggers are spider-like parasites that emerge from Xenomorph eggs and inject hosts with Xenomorph embryos. They are encountered as minor foes. As Enemies Facehuggers are small and very fast, making them hard to hit. Being pounced by a group of them can do quite some damage. Using magic is recommended as they spray acid when hit, damaging Sora. Fire and Thunder are very effective spells against facehuggers. Chestburster Role The embryo injected by the facehugger matures and then emerges from its host as a "chestburster". This is a rather weak and shy creature which gradually molts into an adult Xenomorph. Unlike other forms, they flee instead of fight and are thus not fought by Sora. Runner Role Xenomorphs take on characteristics of their hosts. The Runner, being born from a dog, is fully quadrupedal and much faster than its semi-bipedal brethren. Hades attempted to turn it into a Heartless. As a Boss The Runner fights similar to the other Xenomorph types, but its lunge attacks are much faster. Making up for this, its attack power is lower. During the final battle, the Runner is hot from being submerged in molten lead and has also been infused with the power of darkness by Hades, making it much tougher. It will spawn fireballs which shoot at Sora at high speeds, summon columns of fire around it and open dark portals under Sora's feet which do a lot of damage. It is weak against Blizzard magic. Newborn Role The Newborn shows human-like emotions, but is agressive and unpredictable. It sees both humans and Xenomorphs as enemies. It believes Ripley is its mother, although it was delivered by the Queen (who, ironically, was surgically removed from Ripley, technically making her the Newborn's grand''mother). Nilmax and Xerruy attempted to turn it into a Heartless to turn on Sora and his friends. As a Boss The Newborn is very different from other Xenomorph bosses. It has the typical arm slash combos, but lacks all other attacks from the Alien moveset. Occasionally, it will enter frenzy mode and run across the arena, hitting anything in its way. It will also try to bite Sora, which doesn't do a lot of damage. Also, the Newborn sometimes grabs the ceiling with its arms, lifting itself into the air and then throwing itself at Sora like a dive bomber. Grid '' Role Grid serves as the leader of the other Xenomorphs in the pyramid on the island, although he himself takes orders from the Queen. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight him after he defeats Chopper, after which Celtic brushes them aside to battle Grid. Grid ends up defeating Celtic as well. As a Boss Grid packs the same moveset as other Xenomorphs (he is basically a regular Alien, but with a unique look). Because his stinger was severed by Celtic, his stinger attack is replaced by acid damage (which has the same effect of draining HP). Predalien Role The Predalien is the result of an Xenomorph using a Predator as a host to breed in. In Gunnison, a Predalien led the band of Xenomorphs wreaking havoc in the town. Nilmax and Xerruy attempted to turn it into a Heartless. As a Boss The Predalien is slower but also stronger than regular Xenomorphs. Its moveset is roughly the same as other Xenomorph bosses. Trivia *The name "Runner" originates from the 2001 PC game Aliens versus Predator 2. Before, the creature from Alien³ was referred to as "Dog Alien". *Although the Predalien appeared in comics and video games throughout the 1990s and early 2000s, it didn't appear on film until Aliens versus Predator: Requiem (2007), save for a small cameo at the end of Alien versus Predator (2004). *After the Runner is defeated, Donald freezes it with a Blizzard spell, the sudden change in temperature causing the red-hot creature to exploded. This is similar to its demise in Alien³, when Ripley douses it with cold water after it is submerged in molten lead. Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½